


Snickers

by smoak_queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoak_queen/pseuds/smoak_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I read some fics with Olicity and a puppy but never a kitten. Maybe you could write something about that? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snickers

 

“What’s that,’ Oliver pointed out as he walks down the Foundry stairs.

 

“This is Snickers,” Felicity introduces as strokes the soft fur on the tiny kitten.

 

Oliver walks over to where the kitten is presently laying contently on Felicity’s lap, “Okay, but what is it doing down here in the Foundry?” 

 

“Well, I found him just outside the Foundry door and he looked so cold, so I brought him inside,” Felicity pouted.

 

Oliver sighed, he already knows where this is going. Ever since they’ve gotten together, Felicity has him wrapped around her pinky — well more wrapped around.

 

“You want to keep him, don’t you,” he asks exasperatedly, knowing he’s already lost this battle (he’ll lose every battle if it means that Felicity is happy)

 

Felicity pulls out her sweetest smile, “Yes!”

 

Oliver sighs in defeat, “Well as longs as Snickers gets along with Harold…”

 

“They will,” Felicity says, sounding giddy, “And look, Snickers already likes you!”

 

Oliver looks down at the ball of grey fluff, now laying contently on his left boot. _The things I do for love_ he thinks as he grins at Felicity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at tumblr at smoakinamell :D


End file.
